High Tower
High Tower is a member of the Killer Clown Clan and a minor character in Escape the Night Season 3 and one of the guardians of the Jack in the Box. She also appears to be the strongest member out of the group of clowns. She is played by Kerstin Schulze. Role Season 3 'Background' While not much is known about her before the events of Oct, 13,1978. During The Monsters of Everlock we learn she was once a make-up clerk who's designs were amazing but others said they were "too out there" which caused her to kill them and enroll in clown school. At some point she joined the Killer Clown Clan. Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 High Tower makes her first appearance once Joey opens the music box, threatening to kill the citizens of Everlock at the carnival. After the clowns capture Joey ,Colleen, and Roi the Head clown calls her along with the other clowns over to the RV and laughing when they split up to "go hurt some people". She then spots Mat and Ro on the ferris wheel after Blueberry lands on her calling it a gift. As the cart lowers she threatens the duo until she is hit with and knocked out with a crowbar by Calliope. She later returns with the some other clowns to ambush Matt, Ro and Calliope as they exit the tent they are in. She hits and knocks out Calliope with her mallet before giving chase after Matt and Ro before converging with the rest of the clowns at the carousel. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 She appears with the rest of the clowns were the last episode left off only to be chased off when Mortimer and Calliope show up and attack them. She later appears at The Roller Disco, handcuffed to a briefcase that contains the song for the Jack in the box. The guest then approach her and ask her for a sip of her beer which she gives to them, not noticing the sedative that Mortimer gave them in it. After taking a sip, she says she doesn't feel well and needs some air, the guests escort her out but only to see her collapse after exiting. The guests then realize the case is locked with a combination lock. After learning the combination (Courtesy of JC) and open the briefcase. High Tower appears one last time at the final death challenge tying Teala to a knife throwing board. She the disappears with the rest of the clowns when the artefact is cleansed. Episode 12 - The Monsters of Everlock She appears during the interview of the monsters of Everlock, It's revealed during the episode that she likes to clean. She meditates frequently but does it mainly in a birdcage which is dubbed her "special place" if the "voices" get bad. She also seems to have a bit of depression and self confidence issues, as she says while she is considered the strong one, she is weak sometimes and needs a hug. She quotes that she has needs but nobody hears her. At the end of her interview she is seen trying to put on a show for a single patron only to be shown crying inside the birdcage afterwards. Season 4 Episode 10 - The Collector Returns High Tower makes an unwelcome sight among the other monsters brought back for The Collector's newest exhibit. Gallery 3x2.jpg A1AD6825-4934-4872-8B74-F6700C89CA0B.jpeg|High Tower in the Museum of the Dead. Trivia * Similar to Vera and the Promethean Men she seems to be a replacement Lieutenant as tenchialy she is only a member and not the head member of the Killer Clown Clan and guardian of the Jack in the box. Category:Minor characters Category:Season 3 Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Cast Category:Escape the Night Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Monster Exhibit